The Junior Marauders: Year One
by Keanna Black
Summary: What will happen when 5 girls turn up to Hogwarts to start they're first year, A part from one who has already been there for a year , why do the Weasley's recognise one of them? Why does one look like someone Snape used to know? AU:The Mystery of Keanna. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_The Junior Marauders_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognise from the Harry Potter series. Any you don't recognise belong to me._

_Thanks! Enjoy!_

_Keanna Black_

_I felt my father, Sirius Black, hand me over to my mother, Amy Oldridge, he was then taken away after a quick "Good-bye." I was one year old back then, I don't really remember it that much, what I do remember though, is my mother lying in bed one time, I think I was three, and I somehow knew I was going to lose her too, so I had burst into tears. I remember someone taking me away, this person was my Godfather, Remus Lupin. So I grew up, living with my Godfather, he had told me many things, about my father and his other friends, he even admitted he had a daughter himself, but she was with her mother._

_The only problem was, that my Godfather kept disappearing for a couple of days every month, he later told me why, I think I was nine or maybe eight. I learned to look after myself, but one night, near midnight, when I was nine, I decided to sneak out, Lupin would never have to know, he wasn't in. I threw tiny stones at my best friend's window, she was a muggle but I didn't care. She came to the window and smiled, opening the window and climbing down a ladder-like structure and hopping down. She was still fully dressed, like she knew I was coming._

_It wasn't until we were heading towards the woods we normally hanged about in during the day, that I realised it was a full moon, I stopped dead._

"_C-Charlie? I think we should go back…" I stuttered, taking a step away from the woods as I heard a howl. "Please?"_

"_Why are you so scared?" Charlene frowned, obviously oblivious to what that howl belonged to._

"_I'm not scared…" I frowned back. "You are!" I added as an afterthought, this was a big mistake because Charlene started laughing loudly at that comment. Damn it. There was a rustling and a low growl._

"_W-What w-was t-t-that?" Charlene asked with wide eyes._

"_I have no idea." I lied and turned towards the noise._

"_You're lying!" Charlene managed to overcome her fright for a split second, I had turned to frown at her again at this point, she cowered suddenly and pointed to something behind her,_

"_W-w-wolf!" She screamed, "or something…" She said as an afterthought. I gulped and twirled around._

"_Charlene… Run!" I shot a glare at her, she got up and raced off somewhere, that was the last time I saw her. The werewolf watched her go before turning his eyes back on me, I breathed deeply and morphed into what looked like a giant cat on two legs, I was way shorter that what stood in front of me though. He was confused for a second at my sudden change of appearance, but soon overcame that. There was only one_ thing I could do, RUN.

So that's what I did, I ran as fast as I possibly could on two legs, the problem was, he was running on four legs, and gaining speed. I let out a groan before transforming again, this time into my animagus form, and so I ran on four legs too, but… I still wasn't fast enough. I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes as he launched himself at me, bringing me crashing to the ground.

After that, I remember waking up, still in the woods, no one was around and I was in agony, my body was covered in jagged, deep cuts, how I was still alive was anyone's guess. I sat up slowly, trying not to hurt myself that much, it was getting light by now, it must have been after dawn, I heard someone calling my name, it was Lupin's voice, the tone sounded worried, very worried. I opened my mouth to call back but nothing came out, I raised my hand to my throat and felt a jagged cut across my neck, 'How the fudge did I survive that?' I thought, frowning.

I went onto all fours and then pushed myself up, I could still hear my name being called out, and I walked, painfully, in the direction of his voice. I knew my one fear now, Lupin, My Godfather, around the full moon. I knew he would be weak, but I also knew two other things, one, I would probably die if I didn't find him soon, blood was still dripping from some of the cuts, and I felt really dizzy. Two, he wouldn't rest, like he should be doing, if he thought he had killed me.

His calls were getting desperate now, I sighed.

"Keanna! Keanna!" Lupin shouted, he sounded quite close now, good, I didn't know how much longer I could stay conscious and walking. I finally found some of my voice and managed to croak out-

"Lupin?" It wasn't as loud as I would of liked, and he stopped calling my name, he'd given up, I could see him now, he was leaning on his legs, tears falling down his face, he looked very exhausted.

"You should get some sleep…" I smiled at him, finally getting to him, and I promptly collapsed.

"Keanna!" Lupin sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine… My fault… Shouldn't of been out… During the full moon… or at… night… a-at… all." I managed to say before passing out.

The next thing I knew I was being carried somewhere, but it wasn't home. I flickered my eyes open and blinked in surprise as I realised it wasn't Lupin carrying me, it was a red-haired man, I flailed slight before I was brought into a house and set down on a sofa.

"Where…Where am I?" I asked, looking confused.

"The Burrow. I'm Arthur Weasley, how are you, Keanna?" The man smiled brightly.

"I feel sore… Where's…. Where's Lupin?" I looked around and felt my body jump, there was a whole family of redheads standing not far away.

"I _told_ you! I told you we'd make her jump! But nobody listens to me!" A small girl frowned up at one of her brothers, who seemed to be the youngest of the boys.

"No…no…I'm fine!" I sat up, she then realised she had bandages all over her. "Well this is embarrassing… Now where is my Godfather?" I frowned at Arthur who was now standing beside a plump woman.

"He…He had to go…" Arthur gulped and cowered under my glare.

I got up and started to walk towards the front door, still aching.

"Well, I'm gonna head home, then." I muttered.

"This is your home now…" The plump woman said, I stopped dead and spun around, causing the Weasleys to jump back in surprise.

"W-what? Lupin dumped me here? Why? What have I done?" Then I suddenly realised I knew why. "Oh, all right, I guess it's because he almost tore me to pieces, that's okay," I sat back on the sofa as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Hey! You won't be alone! You'll have us to hang around with now! I'm Ginny, by the way!" The little girl smiled, she must have of only been only a year younger than me.

"So what's the rest of your names?" I asked, smiling around, they seemed to be nice enough. I was still upset that Lupin had dumped me with people I didn't know, wait I recognised the woman.

"Molly?" I Looked at her. She smiled at me.

"Yes, that's who I ma!" The plump woman said, she was the one who sent me a cake every year for my birthday, my 10th would be next August, I had only just turned nine.

"I'm Ron," The youngest boy nodded.

"I'm Fred-" One of the older boys said.

"And I'm George! We're twins!" Another boy said, who looked just like the boy called Fred.

I stared at them, taking in the little differences between them. They narrowed their eyes, then realised what I was doing and looked at each other.

"She's trying to find things to tell us a part!" Fred blinked.

"Uh…Is that good or bad?" George looked from Fred to me.

"Bad…real bad!" Fred grinned. I rolled my eyes and turned to the one who seemed to be the oldest there.

"What's you're name?" I asked as politely as I could, this guy seemed to be a bit proud.

"I am Percy." He said pompously. Okay, make that really proud. I heard the twins snigger at this.

"There's also Bill and Charlie, but they're not here." Ron muttered. I nodded, looking at them all.

"When will you be going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm nine now…so two years?" I suddenly realised how close I was to being at the place I had wanted to go to for ages.

"Fred and George are starting their first year in September." Ginny smiled at her older brothers, who looked excited.

"One week left!" Fred beamed.

We continued to chat and then went off to get lunch, before I knew it the week had passed and I was sitting in the back of a car on my way to drop Fred, George and Percy off at the station. I had never seen the Hogwarts Express and I couldn't wait to lay my eyes upon it and be able to imagine me boarding it in two years time.

Time passed, it turns out that life was pretty boring at the burrow without the twins, I had got so bored, that I ran away on my 10th birthday, yes I know the twins were back, and had been for a month and 15 days, but I still felt the need to get out of there, so I packed my stuff and disappeared during the night, without leaving a note. I don't know how, but I found a house, that looked abandoned, but as I investigated I found four other girls about my age, sitting around a fire. They looked up as I came in.

"Um…sorry!" I said and started backing away.

"No, no, don't be sorry! This is exactly how we met too!" A girl, with reddish brown hair and who was much taller than me, said.

"Oh. Okay. I'm Keanna, Keanna Black." I blinked.

"Black?" The same girl beamed. "You're the last of the junior Marauders!" I blinked, Lupin had always talked about the Marauders, but the junior Marauders?

"Excuse me, but what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You _are_ Sirius Black's daughter, aren't you? You look like him." A small girl said in a sort of bored-sounding drawl.

"Yeah, I am." How did they know?

"Well I'm Natalia Potter, I have a younger brother, Harry!" The girl with Reddish brown hair.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I knew loads about the Potters, I knew they had a famous son and a daughter.

"I'm Abigail Lupin." A girl with shoulder-length brown hair smiled. She was about the same height as me.

"L-L-Lupin…?" I stuttered and took a step back, my jacket slipped off me, revealing my vast amount of scars that occupied most of my skin. They stood there, open-mouthed.

"What _happened_ to you?" Natalia frowned.

"Werewolf attack." I said, simply, like it wasn't a big thing. "The werewolf being Remus Lupin." I said as an afterthought, testing Abigail.

Abigail had been taking a drink of her coke, which she promptly choked on when I said 'Remus Lupin.'

"R-Remus?" She stared at me with wide eyes. "He's…he's my dad!" Now it was my turn to stare with wide eyes.

"What?" I said in a small voice.

"I'm his daughter." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"He's my Godfather!" I frowned at her. "He told me he had a daughter…" I blinked and looked away.

"Anyway…this is Lile…Pettigrew…" Natalia pointed at a girl whose hair was so short that if it was cut any more she'd look like a girl…slightly.

"And I'm Melody Hannah Snape." The girl with the bored voice said. She had pitch black hair that went down to her lower back, in other words, extremely long, and she also seemed to be smaller than me.

I almost looked pitiful with my second-hand clothes and brown semi-curly hair that reached the middle of my back, my eyes were a shining blue, and I apparently looked a lot like my dad, according to Lupin anyway.

"So I'm guessing that you're Prongs' daughter." I looked to Natalia, who nodded, smiling at the use of her dad's nickname.

"You're Moony's daughter." I smiled at Abigail.

"Yep! Call me Abbie." She grinned. I smiled back.

"You're Wormtail's daughter! And I'm Padfoot's daughter!" I grinned, then looked at Melody. "Snape? I thought our dad's hated Severus."

"Yeah, But Mel isn't like her father." Natalia Grinned. "Together we make the _junior_ Marauders! Though we do less pranks…but I'm starting Hogwarts in September" You loot have to wait to next year. Ha."

"Awesome!" I smiled. I noticed Abbie was staring at my scars, a look of disbelief on her face.

"He'd didn't mean to do it…I was in the woods at the wrong time." I explained to her. "Then again…I haven't seen him since he dumped with the Weasleys…"

"Hey! They're nice people!" Natalia frowned.

"I know!" I said, smiling.

We continued talking about our family and then went off to make breakfast, since it was now breakfast.

**A/N: Well, I honestly don't know how I came up with the idea to make 4 other characters…but they make up the junior marauders! Aren't I a genius? Joking joking… Anyway, this is an AU to my story: The Mystery of Keanna. As you can seem I've changed her history a tiny from that story… hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have no IDEA how I came up with this freaking idea, if it's crap, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Junior Marauders

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise from the HP books, any characters you don't recognise belong to me. Thanks! Enjoy!

A/N: I have changed the colour of Abbie's hair to blonde, just to let you know, and also, I'm sorry for the amount of spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter, that is a result of how fast I type L

Natalia Potter

I had a peaceful life up until I was two, I was playing with my brother when I was snatched up by my mum and shoved into the arms of her sister, who complained the whole time.

"Lily, I can't take her… You _know_ what Vernon thinks of your kind!" Petunia protested trying to hand me back to my mum.

"You have to! I want her to be safe! You should bring Harry with you too!" My mother pleaded.

"Oh all right, I'll take Natalia, but you can keep Harry, I already have a boy to look after, Lily." And with that Petunia walked off, clutching me in her arms, I just stared at my mum confused, wondering why I was being taken away, I didn't understand, well, then again, I _was_ only two. I stretched my tiny arms out, crying out for my mum, my mum who was walking back into the house.

"Don't struggle, Natalia, it's no use…" Petunia sighed as she made her way back to her house, where she lived with her husband, Vernon, and their one year old son, Dudley. When we got back, I was quiet, because somehow I knew making a scene wouldn't be a good idea in my situation.

"Vernon?" Petunia called, a very beefy man came into view, and he almost dropped the glass he was holding.

"_Who_ is that?" He bellowed, pointing a fat finger at me.

"It's Lily's daughter, Natalia. Vernon, I had to! Lily was so upset! Natalia would die if I hadn't taken her!" Petunia explained desperately.

"Oh, is that right? You should of left her to die, I think the world needs to be rid of that abnormality." Vernon snapped.

After more arguing, Vernon finally decided to let Natalia live with them. It was a week later that my aunt screamed when she opened the door to put the empty milk bottles out. There on the doorstep, lay my brother, Harry, who was clutching a note and had a lightning-shaped cut on his forehead. So after more arguing the Dursleys somehow ended up with three kids to look after.

Two years later I started primary school, at this time I didn't know I was a witch, I didn't find that out 'til I overheard Vernon and Petunia talking about it, it shocked me to the bone, I was only seven at the time. I pondered on whether I should tell Harry, but since he was only six, it might of freaked him out more than it freaked me out. Harry was always bullied in school and a home by our cousin. Dudley didn't bully me because I had a knack for fighting back and death-glaring him 'til he was cowering under the table, of course I always got yelled at by Uncle Vernon for doing that, while Dudley didn't. Aunt Petunia on the other hand, treated me well… Well, better than Harry anyway, maybe it was because I'm a girl. Me and Harry shared one of the bedrooms, it wasn't big, but it was enough.

After I found out that me and my brother were magic I decided I wanted out of the house for good, but I wanted Harry to come with me, but I didn't know how I was going to convince him to come with me, without telling him the real reason why we were running away. Reasons swam through my head, each getting crazier than the one before.

It was when I was nearly eleven, the summer before I was supposed to start high school, that the letter came, I opened it in the hall, knowing that Vernon would take it off me if I opened it in the kitchen. I grinned and dropped the rest of the letters back on the floor and raced up stairs, ignoring my uncle yelling for the post. I grabbed my suitcase and stuffed all my possessions into it and quickly crept down the stairs and out of the house. I heard Vernon rushing into the hall when he heard the door close and yanked it open again, he stared at me angrily and I just grinned back and turned on the spot and ran down the street.

"Get back here!" Vernon bellowed, but I ignored him.

Harry would have to escape some other way. Right now, all I was thinking about was how to get to London…

I had £80 in cash, money I had saved up, for some reason my Aunt had given most of it to me, I honestly don't know why. I decided I'd get a train to London, it was the quickest way. I headed off towards the train station.

"Where are you going?" The ticket person asked.

"London." I replied and paid for the ticket.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting on the train. I was nervous because I had nowhere to stay when I got to London, but I was still dead excited. I stared out the window for most of the journey, watching trees and fields pass by. I could see London in the distance and I relaxed a little bit. I could also see a house that looked abandoned. 'I'll go there' I thought as I hopped off the train, dragging my suitcase with me.

I found it almost impossible to find the house, but I found it after half an hour of searching. It was when I stepped through the door that I realised the house wasn't abandoned after all. There were three girls sitting around a table eating their lunch. One of them looked up and frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked, she had shoulder-length blonde hair and was wearing rather shabby clothes.

"Natalia Potter." I said with confidence.

"Really? Was James Potter your dad?" Another girl asked, her hair was very short and brown.

"Yeah," I frowned.

"Oh my Godric! You're a junior Marauder!" The blonde-haired girl smiled. "I'm Abigail Lupin, Abbie for short."

"I'm Lile Pettigrew." The really short-haired girl said.

"And I'm Melody Snape." The last girl said, finally looking up from eating her sandwich.

"Wait… A Junior _what_?" I asked, confused.

"Our dads-Well a part from Mel's dad-were called 'The Marauders' so we are the _Junior Marauders! Abbie smiled. "Now we just need to find Black…"_

_We continued talking throughout the day and it was a week later that Keanna appeared._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Junior Marauders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry I'm updating this so late, but I've been on holiday, so I wrote most of this chapter while on holiday :D**

**Melody Snape**

My dad didn't even know about me… And my mum didn't exactly want me either, so I guess I didn't have the perfect up-bringing that most half-bloods expect to have. In fact, I was thrown into an orphanage… A MUGGLE orphanage and I was forced to live a lie, I was forced to pretend my parents were dead and gone.

I guess for a while I was too young to care that I had no family that cared for me… And even though I had no friends, I was well looked after. There was this house near my school, that a girl and her mother lived in. She seemed even more downtrodden than me, and that was saying something. I was 8, when I stood in front of the house and watched the girl's mother running away from the house, leaving the girl standing there, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Mum! Come back!" The girl called out, as I watched.

"I can't, Abigail…. There's plenty of food to last you long enough until you find more money!" The woman said before disappearing around the corner.

The girl called Abigail then turned to look at me, smiled awkwardly and waved before running back into the house. The school bus had then come and I hopped on, feeling bad for the girl.

It was a year later that I had had enough with living a lie and practically destroyed my room in the orphanage out of frustration. After doing that, I calmed down and went in search of my suitcase, all the children in the orphanage had a suitcase, I found mine in the storage room. I dragged it back to my wrecked room, and grabbed all my possessions and stuffed them into the suitcase. I then crept down the stairs and out the door, walking down the street.

I didn't know where to go for a few minutes and then it hit me, I could go give that Abigail girl some company, if she was still alive, that is… I walked quickly in the direction of my school for about twenty minutes and then slowed down.

What if she didn't want to talk to me? What if she shut the door in my face? Well I'd just have to find out, wouldn't I? So I started walking faster again, dragging my suitcase along with me. I soon came to the house, it looked very much abandoned. I didn't realise I was holding my breath as I walked down the driveway and knocked on the door, and I only let the breath go when I heard footsteps. The door opened and someone stood before me, but it wasn't Abigail, it was someone I had never seen before in my life.

At first, I thought I'd got the wrong house, but then I heard a familiar voice,

"Lile, who is it?" I heard Abigail say.

"Some girl." Lile replied, looking into the house.

Abigail came to the door, and blinked at me before smiling.

"I recognise you! You're that girl that was there when my mum ran off, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah… That was me. I was going to keep you company…. But it seems you've all ready got that." I smiled sheepishly.

"The more the merrier! I'm Abigail, better known as just Abbie." Abigail smiled.

"I'm Melody… Melody Snape." I hesitated and looked at my feet.

"Snape?" Lile said, looking shocked.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't tire it out." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, my mum always goes on about how bad this guy called Snape was when they were at… School." Lile hesitated with her last sentence.

"Hogwarts?" I tilted my head as Abigail's eyes widened.

"You know about Hogwarts?" Abbie gasped out.

"Of course I do… I'm a witch…" I frowned.

"Oh… You related to Snape then?" Lile asked.

"If you mean _Severus Snape, then yes." I bit out._

"_Ah… Well I'm Peter Pettigrew's daughter…" Lile smiled._

"_Never heard of him…" I blinked._

"_Your dad doesn't tell you anything?" Lile asked._

"_I don't even know my dad." I sighed, looking at the ground._

"_How come?" Abigail asked._

"_My parents dumped me in an orphanage before I could walk and talk, the only reason why I know the stuff I know is because they left me a letter…. If they saw me now, they wouldn't recognise me…" I sighed._

"_That's horrible… Come in…" Abigail sighed and stepped aside so I could come in. I heaved my suitcase over the threshold and left it in the hall. The three of us walked into the living-room and sat down on the sofas._

"_So where are your parents?" I asked, turning to Abigail._

"_Well my dad didn't think it was safe for him to be around me… Because he's a werewolf… and my mum? Ran off, didn't she? You saw her do it." Abigail sighed and drew her legs up to her chest._

"_That's so… horrible." I looked to the ground. "What about your parents?" I looked up at Lile._

"_Well… My mum is in St. Mungo's… She kinda tortured herself into insanity… Don't ask how cause I don't know… and as for my father… Apparently he's dead…. I don't believe that he is though…" Lile Explained._

"_Ah…" I sighed._

_I'm going to say it was about 3 weeks after that, that Natalia arrived. By then I knew all about the Marauders and what they did. After joining us, Natalia also came to know everything, a week later and Keanna arrived, making us complete as the Junior Marauders. No one cares that my dad wasn't pleasant…_


End file.
